


Together

by Crixan



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Dorks in Love, Intercrural Sex, Lube, M/M, Marathon Sex, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen, Top Roy Harper, they love each other very much okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crixan/pseuds/Crixan
Summary: During a mission, Roy and Jason were doused in sex pollen, but instead of taking the antidote, they decided to do it the fun way and fucked it out of their system.(they got tired, and Roy get to fuck Jason's thighs while pouring as much love as he can into him.)
Relationships: Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> 14th of August: Thigh fucking
> 
> These two gave me feelings, okay? They are ride or die, and would do anything for each other.
> 
> Very short compared to my previous fic, sorry for that.

The hard smacks of skin to skin contacts sounded across the room, added with groans and moans as two bodies involved in a hot round of sex. Pale hands entangled themselves in those ginger hair, reddened lips spilling moans and praises as his body was pounded by a hot thick rod. Strong, long legs wrapped around the thick waist, toes curling in pleasure.

"Jaybird…" Roy mumbled the name to the thick black hair, hands leaving bruises onto the other male's hips as his own smacked to the back of the pale thighs, his cock hammering into the delicious hot cavern of his partner.

His thrusts quickened as he chased after his own orgasm, one of his hands releasing their bruising grip and closed around the other's dripping cock.

"M' close-" Jason moaned, almost yelping when the familiar calloused hand wrapped around his weeping cock. Another more thrusts and his orgasm hit him again, his spent cock spilling smaller volume of seed, almost transparent in color at how much he came again.

He laid there on the bed, panting and regaining his breath as Roy held onto his hips and slamming in savagely before releasing his own seeds into the loads inside Jason.

Roy stilled, his cock spilling white into Jason, before finally pulling out and laying down beside the other. Both panting hard at the huge amount of sex they just had.

"Fuck Ivy." Jason managed to pant out, one arm hiding his eyes. He was feeling really sticky, with all the cum and sweat on him, together with the multiple loads Roy had shot in him slowly spilling from his slightly gaping hole.

They were on a job, busting a drug ring when some idiot managed to hit the two vigilantes with Poison Ivy's sex pollen. It was stored in a canister, and unfortunately hit them both. They were hanging by their teeth as they wrapped up the whole thing nicely before scramming to Jason's nearest safehouse. While the sex was good, it was tiring as hell as they had to work out the pollen in their systems.

"Yeah, I'm dead," Roy mumbled from beside him. His body was sore, and he sorted of regret putting out the option of fucking it out their system. It was tiring and stupid as hell. His body was going to regret it the next day.

No more reply from the other male beside him. Roy barely managed to turn his head and saw Jason completely chocked out, felling into sleep without cleaning. Roy groaned, mentally pushing himself up to at least cleaned themselves, and failing spectacularly as he fell into dreamland within seconds.

* * *

Roy was woken up by the undesirable feeling of his little buddy waking up. He groaned, tiredly turning from his position chest down on the bed to his back, his body was sore in ways he never thought it would.

He glared at his very excited dick, up and not looking like it was going to die down without a good fuck.

Roy regrettably had to wake Jason up. Ivy's pollen was a bitch to deal with, a goddamn joke of a cure for needing two people in the act of sexual intercourse for it to run out. "Jason," he pushed the other lightly to wake him up. "babe? I need you now, unfortunately."

Roy heard a groan from the other male, knowing he was awake despite the arm hiding the eyes. "M' too tired for this," he heard Jason mumbled, eyes barely peeking out from underneath the arm.

"Sorry babe," Roy peaked on Jason's pouty lips, genuinely sorry for waking him up. Lord knows how much sleep his boyfriend needs.

"Can you," Jason murmured, eyes closing. "can you just use my thighs? My ass is still sore."

Roy looked up to Jason, his body shifting be near the other. "Are you sure?" he asked, his hand tracing lightly on the other's pelvis.

Jason let out an inaudible sound, before moving to lay on his side, presenting his unguarded back to the redhead.

His heart was in a vice at the action, feeding him a strong protective feeling as Jason put his trust in him, trust that Roy wouldn't abuse them. It wasn't the first time, but nonetheless, it never failed to make his heart warmed at the action.

Overcame with love and adoration for his Jaybird, he planted little kisses on the pale neck, taking extra care at the awful scar that Roy knew never left his nightmares. As he trailed down, putting love on every other scar that marked his Jaybird's body. They were signs, signs that marked every battle that had him came out victorious, that no matter how bad they were, at the end of the day, Jason was still here with him.

"I love you, Jason," His voice barely a whisper, "so much so that I don't ever want to leave you."

Letting his hands roamed across the pale canvas, soft touches as if not wanting to break the male, walking over the shoulder blades, the strong yet beautiful back muscles of the younger male, before he continued what he was up the first time.

His hands groped the pale globes, loving how pretty they were, the stickiness of the skin not bothering him. A groan was heard when he gripped them tightly and pulled them apart, showing the puffy rim, still opened and soft from their love-making.

Roy would love to be inside of them, warm velvet walls squeezing his groin like a well-tailored glove. Sweet-sounding music every time he hit the right spot. His own cock twitched in excitement as he reminiscence.

But regrettably, he would have to leave the pretty hole alone now. It would be a bad experience for his Jaybird if he went in, who was too sore and tired to protest should Roy proceeded with fucking his ass. He loved Jason as a person, not as a toy to play with.

Grabbing their well-used lube, he drizzled a generous amount of them on his hands, warming them up sufficiently before he reached between Jason's thighs to coat them.

Jason shuddered at the sudden change in texture, from Roy's warm hands to the slimy feeling of lube. Yet he didn't protest, sleepiness still raging strong as he let Roy prepared him. His own dick flex as blood rushed down.

Roy pressed butterfly kisses on Jason's shoulders, his hands never pausing in their administrations. Occasionally, he went up and played with the other's balls, touch firm as he rolled them in his hands, listening to the soft groans from Jason.

Deeming it well lubricated, he removed his hands and coated the remaining lube on his dick, before setting his hands on the other ale's hips, setting his cock between the tight space between the two well-toned thighs.

"God…Jay, your thighs are a gift from God," Roy praised, feeling the tight press of the soft skin between the thighs, Jason helpfully crossed his ankles, sighing in pleasure when he felt Roy pressing against the underside of his own growing cock.

Roy started thrusting between the thighs, balls slapping against the back of Jason's thighs, holding himself close, and pressed himself to Jason's back. Breathing against the nape of Jason's neck, hips slapping into the soft hot walls of thighs.

The room started to heat up, filling with Roy's pleasured groans and Jason's soft moans, echoing together with the sound of skin slapping.

"Roy…" Jason moaned, squeezing his thighs tighter, his body letting a huge shudder pleasure sparks up his spine, loving the feeling of Roy holding him close. Love the way he felt with Roy despite having non-penetrative sex.

He let out a surprised shout, putting an effort in looking down, just to see Roy gripping his erection tight, pumping his dick with the same tempo as him thrusting between his thighs.

"Roy-, I'm close-," Jason managed to moan out. Roy picked up his speed, breathing heavily with exertion as he fucked between Jason's thighs while jerking him at the same time.

Jason reached his climax first, body tensed as he spilled all over Roy's hands, thighs reflexively tightened. The hard pressure was just what needed for Roy to reach his peak, splashing warm slickness against the underside of Jason's balls and between the thighs.

"Love you," Roy managed to lift himself up, Jason turning his head to peak against Roy's lips, feeling the love and adoration from the man who had been with him from his lowest.

"Love you too," Jason breathed out when they broke their kiss, eyes looking at Roy with so much love that Roy felt his eyes watering. Thankfully, Jason went back to sleep fast, still exerted from the marathon sex.

Roy peaked at Jason's lips one last time, going out from the bed and into the washroom to clean themselves up as best as he can.

When they were relatively clean, he went back into the cover, holding his Jaybird into his arms and fell into dreamland with him.


End file.
